


Relationship Adventures

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Daddy Play, Diapers, Established Relationship, Exploration, Infantilismk, Mommy play, Multi, Oral Sex, Sequel, Watersports, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Holly has a weird kink she wants to share with her two new lovers.A sequel to "That's What Marriage Is."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittlexSheep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlexSheep/gifts).



Something was bothering Holly.

Jack could tell - she said everything was alright when he had asked, and when Dan had asked again, she had actually snapped at him, which was unusual. 

But Jack knew not to be pushy. Especially about stuff like that. 

So he let Holly do her own thing, and enjoyed their date night. 

Truth be told, he was still getting used to the idea of dating two people at once - let alone when one of them was married to someone else. He'd never seen himself in this kind of situation, but he wasn't going to complain too much.

Holly was just so... wonderful; soft, beautiful, smart, funny, sexy, and so many other adjectives. And Dan shared so many of those same adjectives, as well as a bunch of his own ones. 

... Jack was in stupid - that point where you're still falling in love with someone, and everything they do is enchanting and lovely and surprising. 

After a round of sweaty, enthusiastic sex and a crowded but pleasant shower, they had dinner.

Holly sat at Dan's kitchen table, and she fiddled with her fork. 

Then she sighed, and she put it down.

"Guys?" 

"Hmm?" 

Jack looked up from his food, and he smiled at her in what he hoped was an encouraging way.

Dan smiled at her as well, although he looked a bit nervous. 

"What's up?" Dan toyed with his fork. 

"I... I haven't been honest with you."

Jack's heart plunged down into his stomach, and when he glanced at Dan, he saw the older man's face going pale.

"Is... is Ross not okay with all of this?" Jack licked his lips. He didn't think Holly would lie about that, but... but what was she saying? What was she lying about? 

"Ross is totally okay with this," said Holly quickly, and she laughed, a bit nervously. 

She looked like she was about to start crying, and Dan reached out one of his big hands, to rest it on top of hers. 

She withdrew it, and Dan withdrew his own hand. He looked... a bit hurt. 

Jack put his hand on Dan's knee, and Dan smiled at him, anxious but grateful. 

"So... so what have you been dishonest about?" Jack licked his lips.

"Remember when we first talked about, like, our fetishes? The stuff we're into?" She pushed her hair behind her ear, and then went back to staring into her lap. 

"Yeah?" 

"Well... I... I have a fetish. Or a kink, I'm not sure which one it is. It's just a... a weird one." 

"How weird are we talking? Like, fifty shades levels of weird, or like... I dunno, Jerry Springer levels of weird?" 

"... Jerry Springer," said Holly, and she groaned, covering her face with both hands and slumping back against her seat. 

"Well," said Jack, "uh... if you're into, like, cake farts, I'm sure we can... find cakes. For you to sit on. If that's your -" 

"It's not cake farts," Holly said quickly, and then she burst out laughing. 

"Thank god," said Dan, and he looked genuinely relieved. "I dunno what I'd do if it was cake farts."

"It's... it's diapers." Holly said, and she had her face covered, still.

"What, you're like that lady that liked to chew on diapers?" Jack raised an eyebrow. 

"No," said Holly. "I like to... I like to _wear_ diapers." 

"... oh," said Jack. 

Huh.

That... wasn't what he was expecting. 

Although it would explain a few things. 

Like why she always took so much care about washing herself before they did anything. Or the scent of baby powder that clung to her.

He'd figured it was related to her cosplay stuff - anyway, girls used baby powder for a ton of stuff. 

"So... so you like wearing diapers. Do you like the... other stuff, related to that?" 

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want to, like, pee on me? Or dress up as a baby, or stuff like that?" Dan didn't seem too phased, which was... unexpected. Dan always seemed so shocked by the weirder sexual shit people did. 

Then again, he'd been doing this shit for a long time. 

"... maybe?" Holly kept her eyes on her hands. "Me and Ross... we do that stuff. He's my... he's my Daddy. Like, not my actual dad, but you know, when we... when we do that kinda stuff, I call him Daddy, and he... takes care of me."

"Do you want us to... take care of you?" Jack licked his lips. 

He was trying to imagine Holly in diapers. Trying to see just how he felt about it, exactly. Was that sexy?

Well, it was Holly. 

Almost anything she did was sexy.

But could he get turned on by the idea of her in diapers? 

He'd have to pursue it more.

Maybe during a time when things were a bit less emotionally fraught. 

"I mean, I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do," said Holly quickly. "But, uh... it felt dishonest, not telling you guys, since... since, uh... we've gotten more intimate."

"You know I still care about you,' said Jack. "I mean, uh... I won't lie, it's kinda fuckin' weird. It's really fuckin' weird. But there's weirder shit out there. You're not, like, hurting anyone with it or anything." 

"You've expressed disgust towards the idea in the past," Holly said, haltingly, and Jack's heart sank all over again. 

"I mean... if it's some... random guy on the internet," Jack said. "But... you're not some random guy on the internet." He shrugged, clearly uncomfortable. "And, uh... maybe I just... didn't think about it enough. I know I'm a lot more open minded than I used to be."

"You guys... don't have to do anything. I mean, this doesn't have to be, like, a thing we do. I just... I just want to tell you, okay?"

Jack stood up, and he made his way towards her around the table, carefully. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and he let her press her face into his stomach. 

"It's okay," Jack said. "I promise. It's okay."

A big hand was on Jack's hip, and then they were both being held by Dan. 

"At least it's not cake farts," said Dan, into the top of Jack's head. 

Holly started laughing, which turned into sobbing, which turned back into laughing, until her nose was running and tears were soaking into his shirt. 

“You’re fuckin’ weird,” Dan mumbled, “but there’s weirder shit than that, and it’s… it’s harmless.”

“Okay,” Holly said, and she sighed again, relaxing completely. 

“Wanna watch a movie?”

“Sounds good,” said Holly, and she turned her face up for kisses. 

* * * 

“So, uh, can I ask an awkward question?”

It was two weeks later, and Jack was sprawled out on the bed, with Holly cuddled up to him.

Dan was off doing something or other with Arin, and Jack and Holly were enjoying some one on one time. 

“Yeah?”

“What is it about diapers that you like so much?” 

“Well, uh….” Holly licked her lips, and she snuggled closer, putting her face in his neck. Her breath was ticklish. 

“Hmm?”

“Well, I like feeling… protected. Like someone wants me to care for me. Because it’s… embarrassing, but like… in a good way, if that makes sense?” 

“I think so,” said Jack, and he put his chin on her head. “That makes sense.” He paused. “Do you like, uh… using them?”

“... sometimes, for a given value of use,” said Holly, and he could _hear_ the blush in her voice. “It’s… I like the… embarrassment of it? And the being helpless.” She sighed, running her fingers through his chest hair. “It’s like… it’s like, knowing someone who loves you and is gonna keep loving you, no matter how gross you are.” 

“Yeah, I think I get it,” said Jack. “Like… kinda like when you get a really bad spanking, and then get cuddled?” 

"Yeah, kinda," said Holly. "Also, they're just comfy."

"Doesn't it get, like, too hot? I know that when you've got a little boy you're supposed to let him out sometimes, or else you'll end up with no grandbabies or something like that."

Holly snorted, and more or less climbed on top of him, so she was draped across him like a cat, her breasts pressed into his chest. She squirmed on top of him, and Jack's cock, which had cum less than fifteen minutes before, was twitching against her thigh, getting hard between her legs. 

"Is this turning you on?" Holly sounded surprised. 

"I mean, you having a fetish you like is pretty hot," Jack said, but that wasn't all there was to it. "Also, you're right on top of me!" He grabbed her ass and squeezed it, and Holly squealed, then began to laugh. 

She was still laughing, when he kissed her. 

She giggled as he nibbled along her jaw, down to her breasts, and she moaned when he took one nipple into his mouth, sucking on it carefully. 

"Would you want to... to see me in one?"

Jack grinned against her breast, and nipped the side of it. 

"One what?"

"You know," Holly mumbled. 

"No I don't," Jack said, feigning ignorance. "You'll have to tell me."

"Tell me what?"

"We can't both play at that," Jack complained, shifting his hips to rub between the lips of her pussy with the shaft of his cock, his foreskin pulling back. "Then it gets confusing."

"You're such a brat," Holly said, and she grabbed his cock, aligning herself with it and sliding down. "Maybe I should put _you_ in a diaper!"

Jack's cock pulsed. 

They both paused, and Jack looked down towards where their bodies met. 

"That was unexpected," said Jack. 

"You sure you haven't thought about it?"

Jack laughed, a bit nervously. 

"One step at a time, hm?" He swiveled his hips, and she gasped, as his pubic bone ground against her clit. "Next time... why don't you wear one?"

"Which one?" 

"You know what I mean," Holly grumbled, pressing her forehead against his, then sitting up fully, so that she was full on bouncing on his cock, her lovely tits just sitting there, begging for his hands. 

"I like making you say it," said Jack, and he thumbed her nipples, kneading her breasts. 

"You say it, then," said Holly. "Since you, uh... since you seemed to express so much interest in it."

"What, diaper?" 

Why did the word seem so charged now? His cheeks were heating up, and his cock twitched inside of her.

"Ha!" Holly reached down, to rub her clit, and she was laughing. 

Jack knocked her hand away, beginning to roll her clit under his thumb, and he watched her face as she moaned and squirmed, her pussy twitching around him. 

"Next time, I'll... I'll put you in one, and you can watch a movie with me and Dan," said Jack, "and maybe... maybe if you wet it, I'll just... I'll change you right there on the floor in front of the couch. I know how to change nappies, I could do it, and you'd love it, wouldn't you?"

"Fuck, Jack!" Holly's hands were covering her own mouth, and she squeezed his sides with her knees, circling her hips, squeezing him with all her might. 

His cock was going to pop like a cork. 

He could live with that, if he could just stay in here for a little bit longer. 

"Holly," Jack moaned, and he curled his toes against the bed, pushing himself deeper inside of her, as she shook and trembled around him, her pussy hot and wet, dripping down to puddle in his groin. 

"Jack," she said, dazedly. 

"Roll over," Jack said, and he suited the words to the action, pushing her flat onto her back, so that her legs were in the air, her ankles up around her ears. 

He slid back into her, and he was deeper, it felt like, and she was looking up at him, with those wide green eyes of hers. 

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" 

Her tits shook every time he thrust into her, and her toes were curling, one of her feet against the side of his head, and that felt odd, but she was moaning and wriggling under him, her hips jerking up against his, her fingers tangled in his hair. 

"You're so cute," Jack mumbled into her ear. "You're so fucking gorgeous, you're so cute. I can't... I can't get enough of you. I don't want to ever be done. I want it to be... forever."

.. wow. 

That was intense. He wasn't usually one for that kind of intensity. 

But fuck it. She admitted her deep dark secret. He could share his feelings. 

Jack drove into her a few more times, then pulled out, jerking himself desperately, almost violently, until he came across her belly, all the way up to the bottom of her breast, almost catching her nipple. 

Holly giggled, rubbing a bit of his cum into her skin, and fuck, even _that_ was hot. 

Fucking Holly. 

Literally in this case. 

* * * 

_Holly, you should wear a thing today._

_I wear a lot of things, could you be more specific?_

_You know, some of your disposable underwear._

_We should ask Dan first._

_I'm sure he'll be fine with it._

* * *

_Hey, Dan?_

_What's up?_

_Would you be okay with Holly wearing some of her special underwear tonight?_

_What, the lacy blue number?_

_No, you know. Her special pants. Her space pants. Disposable underwear._

_Space pants? What the fuck, Jack?_

_You know what I mean._

_I'm totally cool with it. Why hasn't she told me?_

_She's shy._

_Well, tell her she never needs to be shy about anything with me. Neither of you do._

_You big softy, you._

_Suck my cock, Irish._

_Later tonight. I promise._

* * * 

Holly showed up at Dan's house, wearing a long blue skirt and a pale green tank top. She was five minutes earlier than planned, and she was blushing. She had a tote bag slung over her shoulder. 

"Hi," said Holly, and she smiled at Jack at the door.

"Hi," said Jack, and he leaned over to kiss her. 

"I'm in here," called Dan from the kitchen.

“Hi,” said Holly, as she carefully made her way in.

She was walking a bit funny, her legs a bit wider than usual. She was almost waddling. 

“Are you… are you wearing…?” 

“Yeah,” Holly mumbled, and she looked down at her feet. ‘I’m sorry, I’m wearing one of the, uh… one of the thicker ones. Because I don’t really have the crappy thin ones.”

"It's okay," said Jack. "Are you, uh... are you comfy?"

He was a bit out of his depth.

Holly looked up at him, and she smiled. 

"Yeah," she said, and she licked her lips. "Yeah, I'm... I'm super comfy."

"Let's go see what Dan's making for dinner," said Jack, and he offered her his hand. 

She took it, and the two of them walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Dan sat next to Holly, and one of his hands was on her knee. 

Jack's hand was on her other knee. 

"So I thought I'd keep it in character," said Dan, as they both picked through their mac and cheese. "Since, uh... since Holly is... prepared."

"What does Holly wearing... you know, disposable underwear, have to do with what we eat for dinner?" Jack rested his foot against Dan's, and Dan grinned at him. 

"She wants to be Little, Littles eat mac and cheese," said Dan defensively. 

"We do?"

"Well, I mean, I did some research," said Dan, and he blushed. 

"Thank you," said Holly, and she leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "Although maybe put some veggies in it next time?"

"Yes, dear," said Dan. 

Holly giggled. 

"Jack seems to be enjoying himself," Dan said, and he smirked at Jack. 

Jack blushed. 

* * *

Later, on the couch, Holly cuddled up to Dan, her feet in Jack's lap. 

"Hey Holly?" Dan's voice sounded really casual. Too casual.

"Mmm?" She rested her head on his shoulder, her fingers threaded through his. 

"... can I see your diaper?"

Jack glanced at her face, and saw it very, very pink. 

"You could just, uh... lift my skirt," said Dan. "Or, like, you could ask Jack to lift my skirt off."

"Nah," said Dan. "I want you to do it."

"... okay," said Holly, and she yawned, rubbing her eyes. "Do you want me to get up first?" 

"Yeah," said Dan, and he patted her on the hip. "Stand up and hold your skirt up for me."

"Okay," said Holly.

She sounded very... quiet. Her voice was a bit higher pitched. 

... huh.

Was she in headspace?

Okay, so Jack had done a bit of research himself. It did look... interesting. 

Holly stood up, and she faced the two of them on the couch. She grabbed the hem of her skirt, and she pulled it up, so that Dan and Jack could see the thick plastic between her ears. 

"Oh," said Jack, and he sat up a bit further. 

Wow. 

It was... puffy, and it was thick. It was printed with cute little animals. 

And Jack suddenly had a boner. When did he get such a boner? It had to have come from somewhere, right? 

"There we go," said Dan, and he put his hands on Holly's hips. "Wow.." He licked his lips. "Are you... are you wet?"

"No," said Holly, and she was blushing harder. 

"You're saying I don't turn you on?" Dan was smirking - wait a minute.

"Are you being Sexbang?" Jack blurted out.

"I'm always at least partially Sexbang," said Dan, and he grabbed Jack, pulling him closer, holding on to Jack's hip, then moving down to grab his ass. 

Holly, despite standing there with her skirt up, managed to look amused. 

"Wow," said Holly. "You are doing that, aren't you?"

Dan stuck his tongue out.

"Isn't she supposed to be the Little?" Jack pointed to Holly, reaching over to feel between Holly's legs. 

"I dunno," said Holly. "I think that Jack is pretty Little too...."

Jack paused. 

Was he?

The idea... was kind of neat. He wouldn't lie. Would he want to be Little? 

"How about it, Jack?" Dan was smirking over at him. "Do you think Holly needs a playmate?"

"Well, uh... how do you know that it's me, not you?" Jack prodded Dan. 

"You've been awfully quiet," Dan pointed out. 

"Maybe I'm just turned on!"

"I mean," said Holly, "I think it'd be pretty cute." She looked down at her feet. "Would you wanna try it?" 

Jack blinked, tried to keep his mind in one place. His dick was throbbing, his head was swimming with anxiety and arousal, and his belly was twisting up like he was about to give a speech. 

"... sure," he said. 

"I brought extra," said Holly, and she was smiling hesitantly. "We should be about the same size."

"Are you sure you want me to do it?" Jack stood up, and he pulled Holly closer to him and kissed her, his erection pressing against the crotch of her diaper. 

"You're... gonna have an accident, if you don't get covered up," said Holly, and she was panting. "Then Dan might have to clean up."

"No peeing on my floor," Dan said quickly. 

"I make no promises," said Jack, looking over his shoulder.

Dan grabbed Jack's ass, squeezing it, then slapping it, and then Jack's hips were jerking forward, pressing his cock against Holly through her diaper and his jeans. 

Then Dan was standing up, and Jack was sandwiched between the two of them, Dan's hands on his hips, Dan's hot breath on the back of his neck. 

"I see two Littles," Dan said quietly. "Why don't we get both of you, uh... both of you ready?" 

"R-ready?" 

"Yeah," and now Holly was getting in on the act. Of course she was. 

"I've got an idea," said Holly, and she licked her lips. "Why don't we go to the bedroom?"

"Going straight to the bedroom, huh?"

"Yeah. After we made polite conversation, ate dinner, watched half a movie. We're being so fast." Holly's voice was so dry, tumbleweeds were skittering across it. 

Jack giggled, and he ground back against Dan. Dan's dick was pressing into his ass, hard as a bone. 

Which made sense. 

It was a boner. 

Jack was still giggling about his joke when Dan more or less spun him around, taking a handful of green hair and kissing Jack, with his teeth, with his lips, dirty and hot. 

Jack kissed him back, as Holly's hands roamed across his chest, pinching his nipples, then squeezing his hips. 

"C'mon," said Dan, and he was breathing heavily. "I wanna see... I wanna see both of you all...." He licked his lips. "I want to see you diapered."

Jack blushed, his face pressed into Dan's neck. 

Holly was trembling against him, and he glanced over his shoulder. 

"Pigeon? Are you okay?" 

Holly was... was she crying?

"Sorry, sorry," she mumbled, and Jack turned around again, wrapping his arms around her, pressing their foreheads together. dan came around, and he held the both of them close, kissing her head. 

"What's wrong?' Dan was... he was actually rocking them, back and forth. 

"I...." Holly sobbed again, more tears dripping down her face, and Jack kissed along it, tasting the salt. "I used to be... so ashamed, I used to think there was something wrong with me, and then Ross was so okay with it, and now... now you're okay with it, and you... you still like me, you don't think I'm a sick freak or anything, and... and I...." Another shiver, more tears, as Dan made soothing noises and Jack kept kissing her face. 

"It's okay," Jack said. "It's just a paraphilia, man."

They both gave him a Look. 

"What?" 

"That sounded weird," said Dan. 

"No, see man, it's like... it's a weird kink, but...." Jack shrugged. "All kinks are weird. I mean, you like nappies. I like being... ordered around and whatnot." He blushed.

"And what, pray tell, is whatnot?" Dan was waggling his eyebrows, and Jack snorted. 

"... it's complicated," Jack mumbled. 

"I bared my soul to you," Holly said, and she prodded him in the side. She was giggling, wetly, her eyes red and her cheeks still red, from crying and from Jack's kisses. 

"I like... being embarrassed," Jack said, avoiding their eyes. "And... might be interested in... all the different ways you can do that, you know?" He cleared his throat. "It's, um... it's a newly discovered interest."

"Is that one reason why you're okay with all this stuff?" Holly indicated the lower half of her body.

"Nah," said Jack. "I like seeing you happy." Then he grinned, self conscious. His cock was throbbing in his pants and his stomach was flipping. "I'm... curious. I think it'd be... I wanna try it. But it's not just that."

"Okay," said Holly, and she seemed mollified. "So what about you, Dan?"

Dan rubbed the back of his neck, stepping back to get some air - they'd been pretty tightly pressed together. 

"I like to take care of people," Dan said, a bit awkward. "And, uh... I like the idea of being in charge. Sometimes."

"Okay," said Holly. 

"I thought you liked bottoming," said Jack, confused. 

"I can have layers," Dan said, a bit defensive. "Anyway, Holly likes to Top!"

Holly shrugged. 

"It's boring to do just one thing."

"Fair enough," said Jack. He licked his lips. "Do you still, uh... do you still want to... you know, put me in one?"

"You mean a diaper?" Dan's eyes were sparkling. 

"... yeah. That." Jack looked down at his feet, and he could feel Holly clinging closer to him, her face hot against his cheek. 

"Say it," Dan teased. 

"Say what?" Jack was biding time. His cock thumped in time with his heart, and his face was so red that he probably looked like a cheap christmas decoration, the red and green contrasting. 

"Diaper. I want you to ask me." Dan rubbed his hands together, and he stepped closer, so that he was in Jack's space. "Little boy," he added as an afterthought, and Jack's knees went weak. 

What the fuck man?

"Please... please can you diaper me," said Jack, looking up to meet Dan's eyes. 

"Good," said Dan, and he kissed Jack's forehead. Then he looked down at Holly. "What about you, pigeon? Do you need a new one?"

"N-no," Holly mumbled. "But... but maybe you should check."

"Let's go to the bedroom," said Dan. "Then I can just check both of you."

* * *

Jack lay on the bed, and he was covering his face with both hands. 

Dan was carefully taking his pants down, his boxers with it, and then he was tsking. 

"Jack," Dan said, in a disappointed tone of voice, "Jack, you're wet."

"I'm what?" Jack got up onto his elbows, looking at Dan over the curve of his belly with a confused expression. "No I'm not!"

"You're not?" Dan rubbed the fabric of Jack's boxers against his thigh, and okay, yeah, there was a wet spot from the pre-cum. 

That kinda counted as wet. 

Holly was giggling, but then Dan was looking at her with a raised eyebrow. 

"Are you one to judge, little miss?" 

His voice had changed - it was a little higher, and there was a condescending lilt to it, that was making Jack's cock twitch against his belly, leaving a wet patch of pre on his shirt. 

"Sorry," said Holly. 

"Sorry who?" 

Holly paused, and broke character for a moment. 

"I don't wanna call you Daddy," she told Dan. "Because that's what I call Ross, and I feel like that'd be confusing." 

"How about... Abba?" 

"What's that?"

"It means ‘dad’ in Hebrew."

"I can work with that," said Holly. 

"What about you, Jack? Do you want a special nickname for me?"

"I, uh... I think I'm good with Abba," said Jack. "If that's okay?"

"It's totally okay," said Dan, and he smiled at Jack with so much sweetness that something in Jack's chest just... burst. 

Ow. 

What the fuck. 

"So, uh... so Abba is gonna have to get you nice and diapered," said Dan, and Jack's fucking cock twitched at the "d" word, which... oh god.

How fast could one person develop a fucking fetish?

He was apparently getting it in record time. 

He'd blame Holly. 

"Yes, Abba," said Jack. 

"You know why?" Dan seemed to be ad libbing, and it occurred to Jack that maybe they should have talked about some of these things. Safe words and shit like that. 

"Because... you wanna?"

"No, Jackie," said Dan, and he squeezed Jack's cock, just the way Jack liked it. "Because Abba knows you're... you're just a little boy who's gonna... who's gonna make a big mess." 

"I'm not that Little," Jack protested, and he flexed his cock in Dan's hand. 

Dan laughed, and he let go of Jack's cock. He pulled a diaper out of Holly's bag, and he eyed it. 

"Um," said Dan. "I'm gonna have to ruin my all knowing Top or whatever aura, but I have no idea how to do this." 

"I'll show you," said Holly. "How about... how about you... keep Jack entertained?"

"I'm always entertained by a blowjob," Jack suggested, and he was aware that he was smiling like a jack o'lantern. 

Holly snorted, and pinched him on the thigh. 

"Ow! That's not a very nice way to treat a -" Jack was stopped by a hand over his mouth. 

"If you keep talking," Holly said, her palm dry against his lips, "I'm going to dig up a pacifier and make a gag out of it."

"How would a pacifier gag work?" Dan looked... genuinely interested. 

"They're usually made of leather," said Holly, "but what you do is you get a pacifier with the shield with the two holes on either side, and then you thread some ribbon or something similar in them." 

"So it's like a bit gag?"

"Look at you, doing some research," said Jack, around the hand pressing down on his lips.

Dan snorted. 

"We should so do that," said Holly, and her eyes were sparkling. 

She was, quite suddenly, in a different headspace. She was still waddling from being diapered, but now she was... she looked like she was in charge. Or at the very least, she wanted to be in charge. 

Jack's dick twitched again, and he glanced down at it. 

Fucking thing had a mind of its own! 

"If I take my hand off of your mouth, will you stop talking so much?" 

"I make no promises," Jack said. 

Dan grabbed Jack between the legs and he squeezed, just hard enough to be this side of painful. 

Jack whimpered, his eyes squeezing shut. 

Why was that turning him on?

Getting into a threeway relationship was just making him to fucking kinky. That was obviously it. 

"So," said Holly, and she removed her hand. "Jack is gonna... Jack is gonna be a good boy for his Momma and his Abba, and I'll show you how to put him into a nice diaper."

Holly's eyes were very bright. 

Jack hadn't realized how much she was interested in being in the Big role. Or how on a dime she could get there!

"So first," said Holly, and she unfolded the diaper, "you need to get his butt off the towel."

"That I can do," said Dan, and he was grinning as he grabbed Jack by the ankles and pulled his butt up and off of the towel. "There we go, see."

"We gotta... we gotta powder it," said Holly, as she spread the diaper out under Jack's butt.

Jack tried not squirm. 

He was sucking his thumb. When had that happened? He was still so hard that it hurt - there was just something about... being manipulated this way, talked over, being fussed over. 

His ass was in full view for them, his dick and his asshole, everything, and they were just fussing over him. 

"There we go," said Holly, and she was using her birb voice, which made it... moreso.

He covered his eyes with one hand, still sucking his thumb, as Dan set him back on the diaper. 

"Now," said Holly and she licked her lips, looking down, "since... since he's such a little boy, you gotta make sure his dick is pointing down."

"Yeah?" Dan's hand was warm and dry when it wrapped around Jack's dick, and then there was more powder, which was... odd. It was dry, whispery, almost like a liquid. 

Jack's head was going quiet, which was interesting. He wanted them to keep talking to him like this - _about_ him like this. 

"If you don't," said Holly, "he's gonna pee, and then he'll pee all over his stomach."

"That'd be bad," said Dan, agreeable. He let go of Jack's dick, and Jack whined, humping forward, against Dan's hand. 

"No, sweetie," said Holly, and she smiled down at him. "That's not... that's for big boys."

How had things gotten this far? When had they started role playing like this? How did Jack feel about this? 

... he wasn't sure.

He was turned on, he was desperate, he didn't want it to stop. 

But he also couldn't breathe, and panic was beginning to crawl at the edges of his mind. 

"Um," said Jack, when he finally found his voice. "Guys? Can we pause?"

"What's up?" Holly was using her regular voice again. 

"This is, uh... this is a lot at once," said Jack, and he licked his lips. "Can we pause."

"Shit, yeah, oh god, sorry," said Dan, and flopped next to Jack. "What's wrong?"

"That got... intense," said Jack, and he sighed. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay," said Dan, and he kissed Jack's forehead. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I'm sorry," said Holly, and she flopped on his other side, holding his hand. 

He was still hard, pressing the diaper up. 

"It's okay," said Jack, and he sighed again. "I'll be okay."

"What happened?"

"Just... all of that... I've never felt like that before," Jack said awkwardly. "I'm just not sure... how to react, you know?" 

"Yeah, I think I understand," said Dan. "Is there anything I can do to, like, help?"

"I think I want to, uh... to wear the thing," said Jack. "The diaper. But maybe no more baby talk?"

"That's fine," said Holly, and she kissed his temple. "You want me to tape you in?"

"Sure," said Jack, and he kept holding on to Dan's hand. 

Why was this so anxiety inducing?

Holly made quick work of the diaper, taping him into it, and then she lay down beside him again, cuddling up to him like a koala. She wrapped her arms around him, her head on his chest. 

Dan wrapped his long arms around the both of them, and he kissed Jack on the forehead. 

Jack lay there, concentrating on just what the diaper felt like.

It was... it was soft, on the inside. It was thick enough that his legs were forced apart, and it was warm - so warm. 

"My balls are gonna microwave in this thing," Jack said, looking over his tummy to the plastic-y curve between his legs. 

"You're not gonna microwave your balls," said Dan, in a long suffering tone. "How does it feel?"

"... warm," said Jack. "And, uh... it's nice. I like it."

"Yeah?" 

"Do you wanna keep doing it?"

"Well, for now at least," said Jack. "Although my poor boner." 

"What do you mean, your poor boner? It's nice and protected!" Dan reached down between Jack's legs, and he squeezed hard enough that Jack bucked forward. 

"Oh, look at that," said Holly, and she smiled. "Abba," she said, and she looked over at him, "Abba?"

"What is it, pigeon?"

"Abba, Jack's got something in his diaper."

"What do you think is in his diaper, precious?"

"I dunno," said Holly, and her voice was going up.

Why was this so hot? 

Stupid sexy Holly. 

"Jack," said Dan carefully, "you okay with keeping this up?" 

"Yeah," said Jack, and he licked his lips. "With... with Holly being Little. I'm okay with that."

"You wanna play with Holly?"

Jack nodded. 

"Well," said Dan, and he was smiling, rubbing his hands together, "you two should, uh... you should have a nap."

"A nap?"

"Littles like you need your naps," Dan said. "On the bed, both of you."

"I'm already on the bed," Jack pointed out.

Dan rolled his eyes, and he patted Jack nervously on the crotch. 

It rustled. 

"Be good," said Dan, and he kissed each of them on the forehead, then closed the door.

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"I think he just needs a bit of time to himself," said Holly. "I think he just needs a bit of time to process stuff." She grinned. "Or maybe he's gonna jerk off."

"And not include us?" 

"We'll just have to make our own fun," said Holly. "Unless you wanna be a good little boy and have a nap?"

Jack shrugged.

"Fuck that noise," said Holly, and she clambered up on top of him, her skirt riding up. 

They were diaper to diaper, and all he could feel was padding, and the warmth of her skin. 

"Hold on," Jack mumbled, and then there was some adjustment, until he could get his dick facing in the right direction. 

Holly made a surprised noise and then she began to giggle, holding her skirt up and grinding against him. 

"What's so funny?"

"Tip slip," said Holly, and indeed, the head of Jack's cock was poking out, still covered by his foreskin. 

"Nah, not yet," said Jack, and he ground against her. "You gotta work a little harder for that."

"The tip of your cock slipped out," Holly pointed out, reaching down to squeeze it.

Jack moaned, squirming under her. 

"Yeah, it did," said Jack, "but it's still covered up, technically!"

Holly sighed, grinding her hips in earnest, enveloping his shaft in more of that cushiony padding. 

"I don't think Arin and Dan took foreskins into consideration when they had that conversation," she told him. 

"Well, that's not my problem," Jack said, and he stuck his tongue out at her.

Holly, in retaliation, began to tickle him. 

Jack _shrieked_ wriggling around under her and trying to buck her off as she found his sensitive ribs, then his armpits, and she wriggled her fingers, tickling him with a savagery heretofore unseen. 

"Holly, Holly, fuck, fuck, Holly, oh my god, _Holly_!" Jack gasped, and his bucking was getting more urgent, as the friction of the waist of the diaper, and the friction of... well, her on top of him, drew him closer to orgasm. 

The tickling was doing it as well, squirming up his nerves, leaving his cock twitching like a tuning fork as he got closer and closer, jerking his hips upwards and curling his toes in the sheets, almost panting like a dog as she just... kept... going. 

He came across his stomach, all over his shirt, even getting some of it on her skirt, and he shook and gasped, waving his hands for her to stop tickling.

Which she did, thank god, or he might have exploded. 

"Good boy," Holly cooed, and she kissed his nose. "How are you feeling?"

"I just came in a fuckin' diaper," Jack mumbled, staring down at his own cock. 

"Sorta?" Holly licked her lips. "I mean, your dick wasn't fully in the dip. It was, like, partially in it?"

"Dip?" He blinked. "The shaft was the bit being stimulated, and it's the majority of it."

"Yeah, but isn't the head the most sensitive part?" 

"Well, yeah," said Jack. 

"Ergo, you haven't gotten to actually cum in a diaper yet."

Jack snorted. 

"Well, I guess you'll have to, uh... you'll have to fix that, huh?"

"You think you can get it up again that fast?" Holly raised an eyebrow. 

"I'm young and virile," said Jack, and he flexed. 

Holly snorted.

"You're too young," said Holly, and she began to tickle him again, a bit harder this time, and oh boy, that was... that was _intense_ , and he was... what was even going on with his body right now? He didn't even know. 

"Holly? Holly! Holly!" He actually sobbed, and he was beginning to shake, wriggling under her harder, as she dug her fingers into his belly. 

Until some valve inside of him shifted, and then he was....

"Jack, you're peeing on your belly," said Holly in a surprised tone of voice. 

"... so I am," said Jack. "How about that?" 

"It's getting on my skirt," Holly said quietly, and she sounded... turned on? 

Huh. 

"I'm sorry," said Jack, and there was a lump in his throat. He'd actually pissed himself. How had he actually pissed himself? 

He was an adult. How could he have done that? 

His face was beginning to screw up, and he was shaking, snuffling. 

"Abba!" Holly threw her head back and actually... bellowed. Who even knew she could bellow like that? 

"What?" Dan came crashing in. His belt was undone, and his fly was unzipped. 

So Holly's theory had been right. 

"Abba," Holly said sweetly, "Jack peed the bed."

"What?" Dan looked momentarily nonplussed. "What?"

"Jack. He peed." Holly sat back, and the bed crinkled, and Jack crinkled. "He peed on his tummy."

"...how?" Dan looked genuinely confused. 

"Well, uh, Holly was jerking me off, and she took my dick out, and then she started to tickle me, which, uh...."

"So tickling leads to you pissing yourself?" Dan crossed his arms. "Haven't seen that happen on a panel when Mark is poking you in the ribs."

"... well," said Jack, and he licked his lips. "I mean, there have been a few near misses."

"I'd pay good money for that," Holly said, still sitting on Jack's thighs. 

The head of Jack's cock was still resting on his belly, a few dried bits of cum still attached to it. 

"Well," said Dan, and he rubbed his hands together. "I guess, uh... I guess you need a bath, huh?"

"I can take a shower," Jack said quickly. 

"Do you want to take a shower?" Dan looked... almost anxious. "I mean, uh, if you wanna end the scene now or whatnot, that's okay, but I'd kinda like to give you and Holly a bath, then maybe we could eat dinner?"

"But isn't that counterintuitive? We'd both end up messy with dinner anyway."

"Maybe after the bath we can be Big again?" Holly looked from Dan to Jack. "If you don't wanna do it, though, that's okay."

"Okay," said Jack. He tried to think cute, and he smiled nervously at Dan. "I'd... be okay with that." He put on his best puppy eyes. 

Even when he wasn't in headspace, they tended to work on Dan.

"It's a good thing we put the special sheets down," said Dan. "C'mon, Jack."

"If I sit up, I'm gonna get more of it on me," said Jack. 

"Well, you're already a messy little baby," said Dan, and he reached down, ruffling Jack's hair. "We're gonna have to give you a bath. And Holly, you're all messy too, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry," Holly said, and she looked genuinely pouty. 

"You're just too Little," Dan said kindly, and he offered her his hand. 

Holly took it, climbing off of Jack's lap. The front of her skirt was a mess. 

"Are you sure you didn't pee a bit as well, Holly?" Dan gave her a Look. "You're pretty damp, dear." 

"The inside of my diaper is still dry," said Holly. 

"Well," said Dan, "first let's deal with Jack. Then we can see how dry you are, hm?" 

Jack bit his lip and tried not to squirm. 

His dick was already waking up again. 

* * * 

Jack sat in the bathtub, as Holly was being undressed. 

"Little miss," said Dan, and he was almost _lecturing_ her. "You were claiming you hadn't wet at all. And yet!" 

"I didn't wet much," Holly said, and she was staring down at her feet, then up at Dan through her eyelashes. 

"Into the tub," said Dan, pulling her shirt up and off, then unclipping her bra. He prodded her into the tub next to Jack, squeezing the two of them in. 

It really was lucky that the tub was so big. 

"I'm gonna wash you guys, and then you can play in the tub a bit." Dan looked down at the floor, then winced. "... first I'm gonna get a towel. Behave."

"I feel like a lot of this is our Big just leaving us alone to get into mischief," said Jack, as Dan went to find towels, presumably to cushion his knees. 

"That's part of the fun," Holly said, and she grabbed his hand, pushing it between her legs. Her eyes were twinkling. "You think you could get me off before he gets back?" 

"What are you, thirteen?" Jack rubbed against her clit, quick, sure strokes, the kind he knew she loved.

Holly, in response, reached between his legs, grabbing his cock and squeezing it. 

"I smell like piss," said Jack, and he was blushing. 

"It's okay," said Holly, and she hunched forward, bearing down on his hand. The water was splashing, a bit of it getting on the floor. 

Then she shoved his hand away, and just in time - there was Dan, holding two towels."

"You know," Dan said, settling down on the towels, reaching for the soap. "I wasn't seeing this being the way I spent my night." 

"What would you rather do?" Jack squirmed, getting more comfortable in the tub. His knee was digging into Holly's thigh. 

"Oh, no, I'm pretty happy with all this," said Dan. "I just... didn't see this happening." 

He grabbed a washcloth, and he poured soap on it, then began to scrub Jack's chest. 

"What are you gonna make for dinner, Abba?"

"Abba is gonna order pizza," said Dan. 

"I like pizza," said Holly. "What's gonna be on it?"

"We can work that out," said Dan. "But first, let's get you clean."

He let go of the soapy washcloth, and his hands went lower. 

"Are you clean... here?" His hand slid lower, brushing the top of Holly's mons and the edges of Jack's pubic hair. 

"I dunno," said Dan, and his fingers were moving more. "I feel like you guys might just have made a bit of a mess, huh?"

"I'm not messy," Jack said, breathless. "I'm... totally clean."

"Yeah," Dan said flatly. "That's why you're covered in piss."

"I'm not _covered_ in piss," Jack said, indignant. 

"Really?" Holly pinched the head of Jack's cock, and Jack whimpered, his cock twitching under her fingers. 

"Holly," said Dan, "that's not fair. How would you feel if I pinched you someplace that sensitive?" 

He did... something, and Holly squealed, curling forward. 

"That wasn't very nice, was it?" Dan kept his voice very calm, as his wrist moved. 

His other wrist was moving as well, jerking Jack off slowly, carefully. The splashing was very loud in the small room. 

"I'm s-s-sorry," Holly moaned, as Dan's fingers presumably fucked her open. 

"It's okay," said Dan, in that same condescending tone, "you're just too Little to know better, aren't you?" 

Holly was blushing, as she full on rode his fingers.

Dan pressed his forehead against Holly's, and he grinned at her as his wrist flexed under the water. 

"I read those links you sent me, pigeon," Dan said quietly, and he kissed her nose. "I remembered some of it, at least!"

"Can you send me some?" Jack squirmed, and then he whimpered, as Dan began to massage around the head of his cock. 

"Sure," Holly said, a bit dazed. "I'll, uh... I'll send you the link later."

"Well, obviously not... not now," Jack mumbled, because Dan's fingers were moving lower, to fondle his balls, rubbing his thumb along the seam. 

"Shush," said Dan, and he squeezed, presumably with both hands, because Holly moaned in time with him .

"Mmm?" Jack smiled, a bit shakily. 

"Holly," Dan said, "I think Jack's mouth is running a bit. Occupy it."

"How do you want me to occupy it, Abba?" Holly asked, sweet as ever. 

"Kiss him," said Dan. 

Holly leaned in and kissed him, gently. 

"No," said Dan, and he cleared his throat, both of his wrists still working. "Kiss him like you mean it."

"What do you mean, Abba?" Jack said, and he put on his big blue puppy eyes. 

"I mean," Dan said, in a calm, direct voice, "that I want you to put your tongue in his mouth, and maybe if he's really good, you can touch him right... here." He slid his hand all the way to the top of Jack's shaft, pulling the foreskin back enough to expose the head to the warm water. 

Holly was giggling when she kissed him, crawling closer. 

Dan must have removed his hand, because Holly was getting on top of him, Holly was... Holly was....

"Yeak, take him into you baby," said Dan, and he was breathing heavily. "Just like that." 

She was riding him. She was riding him in the bathtub, and it was a tight fit, but he was surrounded by warm water, his cock was surrounded by a warm pussy, and she smiled at him, and she was bouncing, her knees digging into his hips. 

"Good girl, riding Jack like that. Doesn't that feel good, baby?" 

Jack whimpered, and he grabbed her ass, squeezing her harder, and he leaned back, closing his eyes. 

"Jack, touch her," said Dan, and he grabbed Jack's hand, putting his hand between her legs.

He pressed his thumb against her clit, and she squirmed, wriggling and whining on top of him, her pussy spasming. 

"Look at that, she likes that," said Dan, and he grabbed one of her breasts, squeezing it, then thumbing her nipple. 

"Look," said Holly, and she giggled. 

"Fuck, Hols, I'm gonna... I'm... Holly, fuck!" 

He came inside of her, and he shook, his eyes squeezed shut and his belly going tight. Then he slumped back against the bathtub, his thumb still against her clit, so that she could ride it out. 

She came around him, milking him for every last drop, and then she grinned at him, a bit shaky. 

"Hols?"

"Yeah?" 

"Can you get off, please? You're pressing my ass into the the tub. I'm kinda bony, man."

Holly snickered, and she got off of his lap. 

"I think I'm outta headspace," she said, leaning back heavily. 

"Okay, good," said Dan, and he stood up slowly, rubbing his knees. "Ow, jesus, my back. My... everything."

Jack snickered.

"It's 'cause you're old," said Jack, standing up slowly. 

"Thanks for that," Holly said, because now she was at eye level with his cock. 

"You've never complained about the view before," said Jack, and he tapped it gently against her cheek.

Holly rolled her eyes, and she kissed the tip of his cock. 

Jack winced - he was still over sensitive from cumming, and she probably knew that. 

"So dinner?"

"Sounds good," said Holly, and she stretched, her arms over her head and her back cracking. 

"You still wanna be diapered for it?"

"... if that's okay," said Holly, licking her lips. 

"... you wanna do me too?"

"I always wanna do you," said Dan, with a lecherous eyebrow waggle.

Holly snickered, and Jack rolled his eyes. 

* * *

Dinner went off easily enough - it was pretty normal, apart from the fact that Jack was diapered, and he was sitting comfortably, on his well padded rear. 

Holly would sometimes pet herself between the legs, blushing, but that... that was about as far outside normal as things got. It was pretty normal, otherwise. 

It was nice.

* * *

"Hey, Jack," said Dan, two weeks later, "guess what Holly asked for."

"An orgasm, a new fancy pigeon, and a million dollars?" Jack came out of the shower, toweling his hair dry. 

"... no," said Dan. "I mean, I'm sure she'd like that, but she didn't ask me for that."

Jack glanced at the bed, and... oh. 

There was a diaper laid out on a towel. 

"Well?" Dan indicated the bed. "You gonna get on?"

"I mean, uh... we're going to the Grump space," Jack said, a bit nervous. 

"You'll be fine," said Dan.

Jack lay back, and he sighed. 

"The things I do for you and Holly," Jack mumbled, as Dan went through the motions of powdering him, then taping the diaper up. It was the same one that Jack had worn the other night, forcing his legs wider. 

"There we go," said Dan, and he licked his lips. "You'll be able to put your pants on, right?"

"I don't usually have an arse this puffy," Jack grumbled as he stood up, grabbing his pants and sliding them up. 

Thankfully, he managed to compress the padding against his butt, but he was still... walking a little funny. 

"Will anyone be able to tell?" 

"Just wear this," said Dan, and he shoved a sweater at Jack as they made their way towards the car. "It'll help." 

Jack pulled the sweater on, and it fell almost to his knees. 

"Jesus, this can't be yours," said Jack. 

"Arin left it here," said Dan, and he looked slightly shy, but pleased with himself. 

Jack smirked good naturedly. "You're still holding a torch for him?"

"We're both kinda... holding the torch right now," said Dan, looking shy, but pleased with himself.

"By "the torch" do you mean "your dick," by any chance?" Jack waggled his eyebrows. 

Dan and Arin was a fairly new development. Jack wasn't too bothered - after all, he and Mark still had their on again, off again whatever-it-was going on. 

"Shut up, Jack." Dan paused. "Should I bring extra diapers?" 

"... I'm not planning on using it while we're at the office," Jack said, somewhat indignant. "Anyway, what are you gonna do if I do wet? Change me in the Grump room?"

"Nah," said Dan, and he smiled at Jack with a few too many teeth. "I'll do it in the bathroom."

"People will think we're fucking," Jack said, trailing after Dan as he shoved another diaper into his bag, as they made their way towards the door.

"It's not like I've kissed you in front of people," said Dan, deadpan, opening the car door and shoving his bag behind him, into the passenger seat.

"Well, okay," said Jack. "So who else is gonna be at the space?"

"Mark," said Dan. "Maybe you guys can do some sweet, sweet collaborating."

"You're fucking... incorrigible," Jack said, and he prodded Dan in the side. 

Dan grabbed his hand, and he kissed Jack's knuckles.

Jack blushed. 

* * *

The space was its usual mix of chaos and calm, with Suzy noodling around on her computer, and Ross and Arin shouting at each other about... something. 

Mark was sitting on the couch in the middle of the space, and he smiled at Jack with those whiskey brown eyes of him.

Jack's belly twitched, and he sighed, rolling up the sleeves of the ridiculous jumper. 

"Hey dude," he said. "What're you doing here?"

"I mean, I do live in town now," said Jack, and he laughed, a bit nervously. 

"Yeah," said Mark, "that's true."

Jack blushed again, and Dan ruffled his hair and snickered as he walked off.

"See you crazy kids later," Dan said, and he fluttered his fingers after them.

Jack resisted the urge to chase after him and poke him.

Mainly because if he moved too quickly, the damn diaper would rustle too much.

* * * 

Jack and Mark did a co-op, arguing with each other and making bad jokes. It was... inordinately hot in the room, and he was sweating down his face.

"Dude," said Mark, "you need to take off that sweater."

"I'll be fine," said Jack quickly. 

"Dude," said Mark, as the loading screen guy trekked across the screen, endlessly chasing after his dead wife, "you've got sweat rolling down your face."

"I'll be fine," said Jack quickly. 

"You're gonna pass out," said Mark. "C'mon. Just take the damn sweater off."

Jack sighed, but Mark had a point. 

"Fine, y'big bully," said Jack, and he pulled it off carefully.

Hopefully Mark wasn't looking at his waist when he pulled it off, and then he pulled his shirt down, to cover his waist.

Oh god. Hopefully the waistband of his jeans covered the diaper. How would he explain the plastic?

"So back to the game," Mark said cheerfully, and they were back to the game.

Two hours later... it got weird.

* * *

"That's some nice underwear you got there, Jack," said Mark, as the game went on, and he was smirking.

Jack glanced down, and he blushed, grabbing a pillow nearby and covering himself with it quickly. 

Mark winked at him, and he looked... way too knowing. 

"You're just jealous because you're not enough of a _boss_ to wear underwear as awesome as mine," said Jack, and he stuck his tongue out at Mark, who snickered. 

"It's not my fault I don't have your tiny baby hips," said Mark, and he winked.

Jack turned bright red, and then he began to talk, rapid fire jabbering. 

"I've got bigger hips than you, I've got a bigger dick than you, and I am that much more of a boss than you will _ever_ be!"

"Someone's up their own ass," said Mark, and he was laughing, so hard that his own pants would possibly be in danger. "Next episode, I am totally owning Jack's ass!"

"He fuckin' wishes!" Jack said into the microphone, and then leaned over to turn off the capture. 

At which point there was a hand on his butt. 

A big, strong hand, on his padded butt. 

"So you have new bodily issues that you didn't feel comfortable sharing with me?" Mark's voice was casual. "Because, uh... those are the fancy ones. Like, the fetish ones. Those cost big money."

"How would you know? How can you tell? I don't know what you're talking about!" Jack was blushing harder, and he was aware of how it stood out on his pale skin. 

"Dude," said Mark, "they're _blue_ , to start with." He reached over, rustling the plastic poking over the denim of his jeans. 

"How do you know all of this shit in the first place?" Jack didn't push Mark's hand away, as Mark rested it on his tummy. 

His hand was very dry, and very warm. 

"Well, uh...." Mark bit his lip, and then he fluttered his eyelashes, no doubt trying to look cute. "I might have a bit of an interest myself."

"What, really?" 

That was... unexpected.

Mark huffed out a breath. 

"It's not like I've made jokes about it in the past," Mark said, in a sing song tone of voice. "It's not like you've been in my house and seen some of the weirder shit that I've got lying around."

"Mark, how am I supposed to know what's the weird fetish shit, and what's just your weird shit that you keep around for whatever other reason you keep weird shit around." 

"I don't keep that much weird shit around," said Mark defensively. 

"You keep enough of it!" 

"Well, regardless," said Mark, and he cleared his throat. "It's... it's an interest to me. It's a thing I like. If you'd be... I didn't see you being into it. Or you wearing to the office."

"It was, um... it was Dan's idea," said Jack, rubbing the back of his neck. "Or more accurately, it was Holly's idea, and Dan went along with it. The prick."

"I dunno," said Mark. "I think it's kinda cute. If obvious."

"What, that I get off on wearing nappies? Or that I'm with Dan and Holly?"

"You're adorable in nappies," said Mark. "I'd like to see more of you in them." He waggled his eyebrows. 

"It's weird to hear you call them that," said Jack. "It doesn't fit your accent."

"You prefer me to call them diapers, Jackaboy?" Mark was moving into Jack's personal space, until they were almost nose to nose. 

"Well, uh...."

"You like being in them, buddy?" 

And Mark was on top of Jack. Pushing Jack onto his back, and he was resting his weight on his hands, which were on either side of Jack's head. 

Jack's lower half was crinkling a good deal. 

"Wow," said Mark, looking down at Jack's middle. "What did he put you in? They're super loud!"

Jack named a brand, and Mark whistled. 

"Wow. Dan really is spoiling you," said Mark, and he was... he was reaching down, squeezing Jack's crotch through his jeans. "You're just a spoiled little boy, aren't you?"

"I am not," Jack said, petulant. 

It was a good thing everyone was off doing their own thing, or this would be a lot more awkward. 

"Your daddy got you fancy diapers," said Mark.

"He's not my daddy," Jack said quickly. 

"Oh," said Mark. "Sorry." He looked sheepish. "Do you want me to, uh, stop?"

"I do think that if you want to continue, we should move a bit faster, unless we wanna worry about getting caught."

"I mean, Dan catching us wouldn't be too bad," said Mark. "Maybe he'd think I'm taking care of his little boy." He ground his hips, and he did have quite the boner - Jack could feel it, even through the thick diaper and the denim of his jeans. 

"What about Ross?" Jack raised an eyebrow. 

"... fair point," said Mark. He cleared his throat. "Could I maybe, uh... buy you a drink some point in the near future? We could hang out, talk? Sort some stuff out?"

"That sounds good," said Jack. Nervously, he craned his neck forward, and he kissed Mark on the mouth, a soft press of lips against lips, breath on breath. 

Mark pulled back, and he was blushing, grinning goofily. 

"Well," Mark said, and then he cleared his throat, and tried again. "Well. Let's, uh... let's finish this episode. Maybe I can join you and Dan, if you're not doing anything special tonight."

"I'll talk to Mark," said Jack. "I mean Dan. I'll talk to Dan."

Why was he so addled? He didn't usually get silly after kisses, and he'd kissed Mark before, so it wasn't some kind of giddy virginal shyness.

... admittedly, Jack had left any vestigial virgin shyness were long gone. 

It was a bit like when he kissed Dan, actually, or Holly. 

... no. He was _not_ going to develop another crush. He did not have the time or the emotional energy for any of that shit.

Although he'd be lying if he said that his stomach wasn't full of butterflies when Mark smiled at him. 

Oh fuck. 

* * *

Dan, it turned out, was perfectly chill with Mark tagging along, since something had come up, and Holly had to go home. 

She'd arrive at Dan's house later - in the meantime, Dan, Mark, and Jack could all have dinner. 

"So," said Mark, "I never pegged you -"

"Well, no," said Jack, and he was snickering as he took a slug of his beer - he was the only one drinking. "It only counts as pegging when a chick is doing it."

Dan rolled his eyes, and Mark prodded Jack in the side. 

"That was bad," said Dan. He was sipping from a glass of Pepsi. 

"It was excellent and you know it," said Jack.

" _Anyway_ ," said Mark, "I never really pegged you two as the... dip type." 

Jack snickered at the code word, while Dan looked embarrassed.

"I was introduced to it by someone who was very persuasive," said Dan. "Anyway, you gotta admit, Jack does look adorable."

"You'd look adorable," said Mark. 

"It's not for me," said Dan. 

"No?" 

"Nah," said Dan. "I think of putting one on and I get... kinda panicky, honestly."

"... huh," said Jack. 

He hadn't been expecting that. 

"Fair enough," Mark said amicably. 

"But I like seeing hot people in them," said Dan.

"Would you wanna see me in one?" Mark licked his lips.

"Well," said Dan, "it goes without saying. You're pretty fuckin' hot."

"Would you want to, uh... put me in one?" 

"Well," said Dan, and he was legitimately looking Mark up and down with a sultry expression, "I certainly wouldn't be against it...."

"Could your flirting be any more blatant?" Jack took a slug of his water, leaning back in his seat. 

"I'm sorry, are you bothered?" Mark shot Jack a genuinely concerned look. "I don't mean to infringe on your -"

"Yes," Jack said, in a completely flat tone of voice. "I'm insulted that my polyamorous partner is flirting with a guy I've slept with and was making out with on the Grump couch not even five hours ago."

"I mean, we weren't really making out," said Mark, setting his elbows on the table. "I was more humping on you."

"More like humping the dip," Jack said, and he snickered. 

"Speaking of," said Dan, and he leaned forward. He was grinning wickedly. "Are you dry, Jackaboy?"

Jack blushed bright red. 

He hadn't gotten to the point that he could just... pee a dip, without actually concentrating on it, and staring off hazily into the middle distance. 

"No," said Jack. "No, I'm still dry."

"It's a pity," said Dan. "'cause I'm not... I'm not gonna take you out of that until you are." He licked his lips, looking nervous but turned on.

That made Jack feel a bit better. Dan seemed to be doing pretty well at this Daddy thing, but even he got nervous. 

"Okay," said Jack quietly. 

"Okay, who?" 

"Okay, Abba." 

"Aren't you cute," said Mark, and he ruffled Jack's hair. "You gonna be a good boy? If you are, we can go get ice cream."

Jack blushed harder. 

Oh god. 

They were teaming up on him. 

It was easier when Holly was here - two Littles took some of the attention off of him. 

So why did he have such a boner? 

"I'd like ice cream," Jack said meekly. 

"That's good," said Mark. "You better be a good boy." 

"I will be," said Jack. "I promise." 

* * *

Later that night, after they'd had ice cream and bid Mark farewell, Jack leaned against Dan as they watched a movie. 

He perked up when he heard the doorbell go off, and if he had a tail, it would have been wagging when he went to the front door to let Holly in. 

"Hi," he said to her, and he put his hands on her hips and kissed her, tasting the pizza she'd grabbed for dinner. 

"Hi," said Holly. "I'm sorry about the delay. Did you have fun with Mark?"

"Yeah," said Jack. "We, uh... we talked about some stuff. And we got ice cream!"

"Were you a good boy for them?" Holly's expression was wicked, and her hands went to his hips, which were still covered in plastic. 

"Yes," said Jack, bashful. 

"Hey Hols," said Dan, and he was behind Jack now, leaning over him to kiss Holly on the mouth.

"Hey, uh, Jack?" Now it was Holly's turn to look a bit embarrassed. 

"Yeah?" 

"Could I be Big tonight?" She glanced up at Dan, biting her lip. "If it's okay with both of you, obviously." 

"I'd be okay with it," said Dan. He wrapped his arms around Jack's shoulders, kissing the top of his head. "I mean, I, uh... I always appreciate a co-parent."

Jack groaned, as Holly laughed, tugging on his face and kissing all over it as she leaned against the closed door. 

"Did you miss Momma?" She was using her birb voice. 

Oh god. 

Hello, boner.

"She asked you a question," Dan said, and he prodded Jack in the side. 

Jack looked up at Holly, and he nodded shyly. 

"Aw, what a cute little guy," Holly cooed. "Are you too little to be talking yet?"

"I can talk," Jack said, halfway to indignant, his cock still a stiff branch in the stupid diaper. 

"And you do such a good job of it, too!" Holly simpered. She kissed his cheek, and then she leaned back, looking at him critically. "Although those pants look awfully Big for someone as Little as you are." 

"You're totally right," Dan said, and he took a step back, letting Holly have a chance to take her shoes off and drop her bag. 

"Do I get a say in this?" Jack tried to sound indignant, although his dick was far too hard for it to have any credibility. 

"No!" Dan and Holly said at the same time. They made eye contact, and they burst out laughing. 

Jack huffed out a sigh. "Well," he said, "as long as you guys are agreeing on it."

Holly was the one who pulled him to the couch, yanking his jeans down and off, then... _straddling his lap_ , oh god, holy shit. 

"Who's Momma's good little boy?" She looked down at him, and her breasts were more or less level with his face, through the fabric of her t-shirt.

"... me?" Jack looked up at her, licking his lips. 

"Very good," Holly cooed, and she leaned down and kissed him, with her whole mouth, her lips and her tongue and her teeth.

It was sweet, and it was hot, and it was familiar, and it was foreign, like a hand around his cock, and he lost himself in it, until a third hand was resting on the top of his head, at which point he broke the kiss and looked up. 

"Are you... are you being a good boy for your Momma?" Dan cleared his throat. He was sporting an obvious boner, and he was tangling his hands in Jack's hair, pulling his head back so that they could kiss. 

"Momma wants to ride your cock, baby," Holly simpered. She was using her birb voice. "Isn't that nice?"

Jack nodded, in some kind of headspace, not sure what he wanted to say, or if he knew how to say it. 

He didn't really need to say anything, did he? 

"Would you suck Daddy's cock while you did it? Would you be a good boy and make both of us cum, like a good baby?" Dan was squeezing his dick through his jeans, and his gaze was heated. 

Jack nodded.

"Good boy," said Dan, and he smirked, coming around the back of the couch, standing on tiptoe and pushing his pants down around his thighs. 

Holly, meanwhile, pushed Jack's diaper down, going for his cock and squeezing it. He already had a half chub, from her talking to him like that, from her straddling him, from her breasts. She was still just... talking to him, and the way she was saying it was going straight to his dick. 

"Such a good boy, getting so hard for Momma. I bet you're all excited to slide into Momma's pussy, huh? She's already so wet for you...." 

"Fuck, Holly, you're gonna make him blow his load before you even gets into you," said Dan, and he sounded a bit strained, as his own cock throbbed in the air. 

"He's barely hard, Dan," said Holly. "He's gonna last for ages!" She sounded genuinely amused. 

"... fine," said Dan, looking embarrassed. " _I'm_ gonna blow my load if you keep talking like that." 

"Ha! Maybe you and Jacky should trade places, hm?" Holly looked up at Dan, over Jack's shoulder, and he wriggled his hips, humping into her hand as she began to jerk him off in earnest, his foreskin slippery in her hand. 

"No, no, I'm good right here," said Dan, as Jack squirmed his head back, nuzzling into the head of Dan's cock, his tongue darting out to taste. 

Dan's pre was salty and thick, and he kept licking, as Dan leaned heavily on the back of the couch. 

"You mean you don't want to fuck me?" Holly couldn't keep the laugh out of her voice as she stood up, shoving her shorts down and off, taking her panties with them. She straddled Jack's lap again, the plastic of the diaper crinkled under her, dimpling under her knees. 

"You're just doing this to fuck with me, aren't you?" Dan said, his tone accusing. 

Then Dan made a surprised noise, because Jack had craned his neck around, and was actually taking the head of Dan's cock into his mouth and sucking it, slurping noisily and sloppily. 

Jack was a lot more turned on than he had a right to be - why was it so hot, to be talked about as if he was a thing? To be almost ignored, as Holly rubbed the wet lips of her labia against the shaft of his dick. For them to bicker over his hand, as he hand on to Holly's hips as she slowly positioned herself so she could slide down onto him.

Her pussy spasmed around him, and she moaned as she slid down. Her butt rested on the plastic front of the diaper. 

"You feel so big, Jack," she said, her tone breathless. 

He was bobbing his head - his neck would kill him in like... twenty minutes. 

But that would be future Jack's problem, not his. 

Right now, Holly was riding his cock, and Dan was moaning and rocking his hips forward. 

"Good boy," said Holly, and she took one of his hands, pressing it between her legs. "Like that, baby, right there. You feel that? That's Momma's clit. Rub it, yeah, just... like... that, oh, fuck, _baby_!"

Jack rubbed against the hard nub of her clit, as she spasmed around him, beginning to bounce on his dick. 

She felt so good, hot, tight, wet, undulating around him. And even Dan's cock in his mouth felt good, which was unexpected, because it was an itch that he didn't even know he wanted to scratch, until fairly recently. 

"Fuck, Jack, you feel... oh, Jack, fuck," moaned Dan, and he was really thrusting forward, his fingers tugging on Jack's hair. "Such a good boy for your Abba, aren't you?"

Jack nodded. It felt a bit like rubbing his stomach and patting his head at the same time, sucking and rubbing. He was barely even paying attention to his own orgasm, although he was aware of how good it felt, in a distant sort of way. His body felt amazing, if only it would let him in. 

Dan pulled out, leaving Jack's mouth achingly empty, and then he began to jerk himself off, nearly punching Jack in the face. 

Of course, with his mouth free, Jack was suddenly very, very aware of Holly on top of him, of her cunt squeezing him like a vice, of her clit under his thumb, making her tremble as he rolled it. 

He looked up at her face, which was enraptured, only to have his head turned back towards Dan, Dan’s long fingers in his hair. 

“Look up at Abba,” Dan said, his voice breathless, and when Jack did, he got a shot of cum, right across his nose.

“Dan!” Jack tried to pull back, but Dan kept his hand on Jack’s head, aiming his cock roughly as he shot a few more times across Jack’s face, striping his cheeks, across his tongue.

“You’re not putting your face in my chest,” Holly told Jack, dropping out of character for a moment. 

“You could take your shirt off,” Jack suggested. 

"So you could get cum all over my boobs?" Holly raised an eyebrow. 

Jack put on his best baby face, looking up at Holly with his big blue eyes.

"But Momma," he said, in his best Little boy voice, "I want some milkies. Please?"

Holly's cunt twitched around him, and he resisted the urge to smirk. 

He was right!

Dan grabbed Jack by the hair, forcing him to look back up into Dan's face.

"Please don't say "milkies" ever again," he said. 

"But Abba," Jack said, "I'm just a widdle boy."

Holly's cunt was still twitching, but now she was.... laughing?

"Oh my god, Jack," said Holly, and she was laughing so hard her lovely face was turning red. "You found it."

"I found what?"

"The... thing. The thing Littles can do. Where they're really cute and really annoying at the same time." She grinned at him, clearly delighted, and he had to grin back, even though by now there was probably dried spunk in his eyebrows. 

"It'd be cute if he didn't say "milkies,"" said Dan, and he was stroking Jack's hair. 

"But I want them," Jack said in his best little boy voice. "Please, Momma?" He attempted to swivel his hips, grinding his cock inside of her. 

"You're being... you're being such a good boy for Momma," Holly panted, and she pushed her shirt up and off, then fumbled for her bra, unclipping it and letting it fall to the side. She tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling his head towards her breast, while her other hand offered it towards him, her nipple against his chin.

Jack took the nipple into his mouth, and he sucked on it, flickering his tongue along the tip of it.

She shuddered around him, moaning, and Jack grinned, beginning to suck harder, one thumb still on her clit, the other one kneading at her other breast. 

Dan leaned over the two of them, his hands sliding down Jack's chest, under his shirt. He began to play with Jack's nipples, and oh, that was a bit... oh god, that was a lot.

There was so much feedback, from his mouth, from Holly, from his own nipples, to Dan's hot breath on the back of his neck, to... to... to....

He bit her nipple, very gently, as he came, right up into her, his hips jerking forward, his eyes squeezing shut as he pumped his hips, her pussy milking him for every drop.

He didn't take his thumb off of her clit, though - he kept rolling it, and he pulled on her other nipple, once he could get his limbs working, until she was quivering around him, her whole body taut as a guitar string. 

And then it snapped, and she flopped forward, panting heavily, her face in his neck. 

"You're getting cum on my hair," Holly mumbled, her voice ticklish as it vibrated against his skin. 

"Me, nothing," said Jack, flopping his head back against Dan's belly. "You're the one who put their head on my shoulder."

"Yeah, because you gave me a fucking awesome orgasm," Holly said. 

"I'm sorry," Jack grumbled, "I'll refrain from giving them to you in the future."

Holly pulled off of him, standing up on shaking legs. She made to sit on the couch, then made a face - she was too cummy. 

"Aw, look," Dan said, and he was using his Abba voice. "You forgot to put the little guy back."

Jack's dick, already spent and tired, twitched, making the diaper rustle. 

"He's not so little," Jack said defensively, wrapping a hand around his cock. 

Holly slapped it away, tucking him back into the diaper, making sure to point it down this time. 

"You're such a cute little guy," Holly said affectionately, and she kissed him on the forehead, avoiding all the dried spunk on his face. 

Jack blushed, looking down.

"Who's Abba's sweet baby boy?" Dan ruffled Jack's hair, then came around, to flop on the couch next to him, pulling Jack against his skinny chest. 

Jack squirmed some more. He had to pee, like he always did after sex, and he was trying to hold it.

But why hold it? He was diapered. His dick was even pointing in the right direction, so it wouldn't make a big mess this time.

Which a sigh, Jack let go, pissing straight into the soft padding that was cradling his junk. It warmed up quickly, swelling, and it forced his legs wider apart. 

He pressed his hot face into Dan's chest, and he sighed, trying not to whine. 

His head felt... quiet.

That was interesting. 

"Momma? Abba?" He was using his Little voice again, but not on purpose this time. It seemed to just be... coming out. "I'm wet."

"Oh, sweetie," said Holly, and she crouched down between his legs, pressing against the hot plastic. "Let's get you a new diaper, hm?"

He kept his face in Dan's shirt, still blushing. He'd wash it for him later. 

Dan didn't say anything - he held Jack to him, and he kissed the top of his head, as Jack relaxed against him, acutely aware of the warmth between his legs and the way they were forced so far apart. 

Holly came back with a big towel and a new diaper - this one looked a lot bigger, a lot thicker. She spread the towel out on the floor, and Dan had Jack lay out on his back. 

Jack whined, covering his face with both hands. 

More dried spunk flaked off. 

"Dan," said Holly, in her normal tone of voice, "can you distract the baby? He's fussing."

_The baby._ That's who Jack was. The baby. 

"Sure, hold on," said Dan, and he sat on the floor behind Jack, pulling Jack's head into his lap. 

"Here, you can clean his face off," said Holly, and something that dripped was handed to Dan.

"There you go buddy," Dan said in a quiet voice, as he wiped Jack's face off with a warm, damp washcloth. 

Jack whined, trying to get away, and Dan leaned over, tickling Jack's tummy through his shirt.

"It's okay, buddy," Dan said quietly, and he kept talking as Holly carefully undiapered Jack, wiped him down, and put him in a new one.

The new one was thicker, printed with safari animals, and it forced Jack's legs apart, wide enough that he felt the pull in his groin muscle. 

"There's Momma's good boy," said Holly in her birb voice, and she pushed his shirt up to kiss his tummy. "Such a good boy, staying still for Momma like that."

Jack blushed, as Dan stroked his hair. 

"Such a good boy." 

Another kiss.

And he was... he was okay, with all of this. 

How about that, then? 

* * * 

"So," said Mark, and he took a swig of his tea, looking at Jack across the table. Holly sat next to him, and Dan was next to Holly. 

"So?" Jack was jiggling his leg, trying not to fidget too much. 

It was easier, to remember what it was like to be really calm, after his experience with Little space. He could remember, faintly, how quiet his head had been, and how nice that was. 

It was a bit harder to reach that point - a bit of him was worried he wouldn't be able to access it again. 

But Holly had sent him there a few times, and Dan had cuddled him into submission the night before.

So now he was just... anxious, in a weird, antsy way. He wanted a chance at... something, but he didn't know what it was.

Like he was at the edge of something big, and he just needed to jump over the precipice. 

"So you wanna... what, have a playdate?"

"Something like that," said Mark. "Although I have a slightly different style than you guys."

"What kind of different style?" Jack was still squirming, and Dan raised an eyebrow. 

"Well, uh...." Mark blushed, looking down. "I kinda like being... forced. I like being bigger, and made to be Littler."

"I think I understand," Dan said slowly. "But do you wanna play with us?"

Mark nodded, clearly eager, and Jack giggled. 

"Let's do it," said Dan. "We should totally do it!" 

* * *

Jack sat on the floor, feeling slightly ridiculous. 

He was diapered - one of the thick ones that Holly was so fond of, printed with jungle animals. Holly was next to him, and she was building with blocks, her expression dreamy. 

"What're you makin'?" Jack's voice went up, and he licked his lips, trying not to squirm. 

"Just a tower," Holly mumbled, and she looked down at the blocks. 

"Can I?" 

"Can you what?" 

"Can I make one too?" 

"I dunno. There's lots of blocks."

"Oh," said Jack. 

Was he doing this wrong? He'd never been Little with someone else before. 

Holly gave him a sidelong glance, and she smiled at him. 

"You're thinking too much," she told him. "Just relax."

She reached out for him, knocking over the blocks, and she kissed him, right on the nose. 

"It's hard to relax," Jack whined, and it was. He was aware of how... ridiculous he looked, how ridiculous this all was, how they were possibly enforcing unpleasant power structures or playing at - 

Holly covered his ears with both of her hands, tugging on his hair so that he was looking her in the face. 

"Shoosh," she told him. 

"But I'm not saying anything," he said.

"Your head is saying a ton of stuff," Holly told him, "and I'm telling it to shoosh"

"Oh," said Jack. "Okay."

Someone cleared their throat, from the doorway, and they both looked up. 

Mark was standing there. 

He was wearing a pair of basketball shorts, and his Reptar shit. He looked so much like his usual self that Jack's stomach did a flip, but then Jack saw his face, and it was... different. 

His face looked more open. A bit more... something or other. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it was _something_.

"Did your Daddy tell you I'm your babysitter?" Mark crouched down in front of the two of them, and his thighs were muscular enough that Jack could see the muscles bulging. He wanted to touch them.

Well, part of being a Little was to have no impulse control, right?

Jack reached out, patting Mark on the thigh, and Mark made a surprised noise, landing flat on his backside. 

It made a familiar crinkling noise.

Holly started to laugh, hard enough that she fell flat on her back, her legs (so long, when she wasn't wearing pants, when they were forced wide by the thickness of the diaper) flailing out.

"You're just a baby," Holly said, and she was still giggling, so hard she was probably about to start hiccuping. 

"I am not!" Mark said, but his face was turning red. He sat on the floor, and there was more rustling. 

Jack reached up further, to feel Mark's hip, but Mark grabbed his hand, squeezing his fingers. 

"Didn't your Daddy tell you to keep your hands to yourself?" Mark put a scolding tone in his voice.

"He's not our Daddy," Jack said.

"No? He doesn't love you and feed you and put you in those thick, thick diapers?" Mark patted Jack on the crotch, right where his legs were forced open. 

"He's Abba," said Jack, with a tone of finality. 

He wasn't touching the whole "love" thing with a ten foot pole. 

"Oh," said Mark. "But doesn't that mean Daddy?"

"Well, yeah," said Holly. She was beginning to pout. "But I've got a Daddy."

"What about you, Jack?" Mark put a hand under Jack's chin, forcing some eye contact. "Is he your daddy?"

"You're being mean," Holly said suddenly, and she grabbed his wrist. "Stop being mean to my baby brother." 

"I'm not the baby," Jack said. "She is!"

"You both are," said Mark, and he ruffled their hair. "You're both in diapers, after all!"

"Well, so are you," said Holly. 

"No I'm not," Mark said quickly, and he stood up. There was more rustling. "How about... how about you two be good babies, and I'm going to go get something to eat."

"Aren't you supposed to be watching us?" Jack chirped, keeping his tone coy and his eyes wide. 

"I can hear you from the kitchen," said Mark, and he made his way towards the kitchen. "So don't do anything bad!"

"I'm a perfect little angel," Jack called out to him.

Both Mark and Holly snorted. 

Jack stuck his tongue out at both of them. 

"You babies be good," said Mark. "I'm gonna go call... someone."

Jack turned, watching Mark walk out the room, and then he looked at Holly. 

"He sounds like Angelica from - "

He didn't get to finish his sentence, because Holly was jumping on top of him. 

"Mmph?" 

She was kissing him, desperately, with her whole mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she ground against him, trying to wrap her legs around his middle. 

"Holly? What are you doing?" Jack broke the kiss, panting. The padded crotch of her diaper was grinding against his own, and it was leaving him shaking, hard and leaking against the soft padding. 

"While we have a chance," she whispered, and she began to actually... _hump_ him, going back to kissing him, her hands in his hair and her breasts pressed against his chest. 

He lost himself in kissing her, in the quiet, wet noises, the rustling of their diapers, the heat of her against him, like a furnace. 

His hand went to her butt - her crinkly butt - and she moaned, grinding against him, and he had an erection, hard and throbbing like a toothache. 

"Fuck, Hols," Jack mumbled, and he moved his hand down the back of her diaper, squeezing her powdery butt. 

"Mmm, Jack," Holly murmured, and she reached between them to squeeze his dick. "Jack, fuck me, before Mark comes back."

"How? We're both... you know," Jack mumbled into her neck, kissing along it. He let go of her butt to pull the neck of her shirt down, leaving a powdery print on her cheek. 

"Diapered, yeah," said Holly, and there was a good deal of squirming, and then his cock was poking out of the waistband, and she was pulling the crotch of her diaper to the side, until the wet lips of her pussy were pressing against the head of his cock. "Please?"

"Yes," Jack mumbled, and he scooted back, so that he was leaning back against the couch, then rocked his hips up, so that he could rub the head of his cock against her. "Please, let me in."

"Anything for you, baby brother," Holly said, her voice wicked as she slid down.

Jack groaned, and he pressed up into her, his hands on her hips, his forehead against hers. 

"We are in so much trouble, if we get caught," he mumbled. It was so loud, all the rustling, crinkling. The diaper was so soft against him, apart from the plastic digging into the side of his dick, and she was so wet around him, hot and twitching, like being gripped in a giant fist.

He'd never get over how amazing her pussy was - how lucky he was to get to experience it. 

She moaned in his ear, and she was grinding forward, taking him deeper, and then Jack grabbed for the blanket on the arm of the couch, because he heard footsteps approaching. 

He got the blanket over their laps just in time, because here came Dan. 

"Hey guys," said Dan, and he crouched down, smiling at them widely, his eyes crinkling on the edges. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Jack's givin' me a horsey ride," said Holly, completely straight faced. She bounced in his lap, and Jack bit his lip to keep from making any noise or making any weird faces. 

He was pretty sure that Dan knew. He was pretty sure that Dan knew that he knew. 

But this was going to turn into an Abbot and Costello skit if they weren't careful. 

"Yeah? Where'd Mark go? He's supposed to be watching you."

"He's, uh... he's on the phone," Holly said. She flexed her inner muscles, and Jack bit his lip to keep from moaning. 

She was... pulsing around him, as aroused by their "deception" as Jack was. 

"Yeah? Well, I guess I should go have a talk with him, huh?" Dan ruffled Jack's hair, and Holly looked over her shoulder at him and smiled weakly. "You guys have fun!"

"Yes, Abba," Jack said. 

As soon as Dan had walked out, Holly redoubled her efforts, bouncing harder, until Jack was holding on to her hips for dear life, shaking all over as he was just about to cum, almost over the precipice. 

Then Mark walked in, being shoved by Dan. 

"Does this look like something they should be doing?" Dan's voice was full of disapproval, and Holly froze. 

She was still pulsing around him, though, and Jack was shaking with effort to keep from cumming. 

"I dunno what you're talking about," Mark mumbled, avoiding eye contact. His body language was very much changed - he even looked like the surly teenager he was trying to pretend to be. "They're just climbing all over themselves like babies do."

"Oh yeah?" Dan strode over, and he pulled the blanket off of Holly and Jack.

To show Jack, buried balls deep inside of Holly. 

Jack smiled nervously at both of them, as Holly kept wriggling her hips. 

"... it's not what it looks like?" 

"What do you think it looks like?" Dan's voice was surprisingly... friendly, which was a bit unsettling. 

"I'm... giving her a horsie ride," said Jack, and he smiled, trying to look innocent. 

His cock was throbbing, and Holly started bouncing, right there in front of Dan.

It was... it was embarrassing, even though Dan had seen them fucking before - he'd _fucked_ them before, never mind watching them doing it together. 

So this was just... this was....

Who even knew, because he was cumming inside of her, and she was pulling off of him, leaving him to cum across the front of her diaper, shaking and panting, making a sticky, slobbery mess of everything. 

"Well," Dan said dryly, "do I wanna know what kinda horse that was?"

Jack chuckled nervously. 

"I'm going to deal with those two in a minute," said Dan, ruffling Jack's hair.

Holly whined, trying to stick her hand down the front of her diaper. 

Dan slapped it away. 

"None of that," he told her. "Now. I'll be back." He went off towards the kitchen.

"Jack," Holly said, "Jack, make me cum!" 

"I don't wanna get in trouble," Jack said, his expression furtive. His dick was still sticking out of his diaper, and he grabbed it, trying to shove it back in before he ended up peeing on the floor.

Then Dan was coming back in, dragging Mark by the back of his shirt. 

"So you wanna explain why these two were able to get into mischief?" Dan frowned at Mark, and Mark looked nervous, from Jack's vantage point down on the floor. 

"I just needed to call someone," Mark said, and he was whining. 

His shorts were tented pretty drastically. 

"Well," said Dan, and he looked... nervous. He had a boner, and he was shaking ever so slightly, his eyes bright, licking his lips. "Well, I guess.... I guess you're not much bigger than they are."

"W-what do you mean?" Mark bit his lip, glancing from Jack (whose dick was still out) to Holly, to Dan's face.

"On the floor. Now." Dan pointed straight in front of him. 

Mark landed on his knees, staring up at Dan with a nervous expression. 

"Please, don't -"

"Don't what?" Dan raised an eyebrow.

"Don't hurt me."

"How about... if these two stay out of trouble," Dan indicated Jack and Holly, "how about I let you suck me off, and if you do a good enough job, I'll let you off."

"Done," Mark said, rearing up on his knees to fiddle with Dan's jeans.

Dan's eyes were on Mark's, as Mark carefully pulled Excalibur out of Dan's pants. 

Jack scooted closer to Holly, shoving his cock back into his diaper and sliding his hand down the front of hers. 

He found her wet and swollen under his fingers, and she squirmed against him, panting, open mouthed, as they two of them watched Dan fuck Mark's face.

* * * 

Holly came first, with a muffled little noise, but she held on to Jack's wrist as he rubbed her, furtive, aroused and anxious as Dan moaned and Mark made muffled little noises around the dick in his mouth. 

Mark's hand was between his legs, and he was shoving his shorts down, enough that Jack could see the white of his pull up, and then the pinkness of his cock, the head appearing and disappearing in Mark's fist as he jerked himself off. 

Holly's pussy pulled Jack's fingers in, and there was a gush of fluid, thin and watery across his palm. Then there was another gush of fluid, and Jack made a disgusted noise, as Holly peed across his hand. 

"Abba!" 

"Abba is... a bit... fuck!" 

Dan came, and Jack pulled his hand out of Holly's diaper, making a face. It was dripping on his leg. 

"Abba, Holly peed on my hand," Jack said.

"W-w-why was she... able to do that, fuck." Dan flopped onto the floor, pulling Mark into his lap, covering Mark's hand with his own, jerking Mark off. 

Mark came across their combined hands, slumping back against Dan, and he sighed gustily. 

"He had his hand in my diaper," Holly chirped, moving closer to snuggle up to the two of them. 

"Ew. Why'd you do that?" 

"... 'cause I wanted to," said Jack, and he wiped his hand on his shirt. He'd just have to take a shower. 

"Well," said Dan, and he surveyed them with a wicked expression. "I guess I've got three babies I've got to take care of."

Mark blushed, staring down, but not saying anything.

Holly was practically _beaming._. 

* * * 

"Hey, guys?"

"Yeah?" Dan had Holly's feet in his lap, and he was kneading at her soles. Jack was stroking her hair. 

"Thanks for being so... open minded." She bit her lip, and she sighed, relaxing. "I know this stuff is... weird." 

"It's okay," said Jack, still petting her hair. "There's totally weirder shit out there.

"Like what?" 

"Well, there's cake farting...." 

As one, Dan and Holly poked Jack in the side.

"Hey!" 

"You deserved it," said Holly. 

"I did not," said Jack, his tone huffy.

"Oh yeah?" Holly raised an eyebrow. 

Jack blushed, looking down, and Holly smiled at him. 

"Who's Momma's good boy?"

He blushed harder.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? Check out my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
